This specification generally relates to search engines, and one particular implementation relates to evaluating substitution contexts for substitution rules that are used in revising search queries.
To identify documents that are responsive to search queries, a search engine may match query terms, or substitute terms of the query terms, with terms that occur in the documents, or with terms that occur in metadata associated with the documents.